


Die Bitte

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Athelstan gibt nach langem Überlegen seinen Gefühlen nach.





	Die Bitte

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu! Ich versuche mich mal an einer deutschen Kurzgeschichte- wenn sie euch gefällt, lasst mir ein Herzchen oder einen Kommentar da! Ich bin überlegt, sie weiter zu schreiben, wenn es denn gewünscht wird! :) Viel Spaß! Es fallen keine Spoiler an. :D

Er war lange genug hier, um zu wissen, was dieses Fest bedeutete, auch wenn er gerade erst auf den belebten und düsteren Platz getreten war.

Athelstan schloss kurz die Augen und zog die eiskalte Luft scharf durch die Nase ein; erst dann öffnete er wieder seine Augen, die sich noch etwas an das feurige Licht gewöhnen mussten, und trat inmitten der tanzenden Menschen.

Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie das heutige Fest hieß, so wusste Athelstan mittlerweile genau, wie es enden würde – in wilden Tiraden, mit einer Menge Alkohol und Nacktheit – und, nicht zu vergessen – dem vielen Sex. Es war nichts neues mehr für ihn, dass sich manchmal Leute mitten im Weg auszogen und sich hingaben; als er letztes Jahr ein paar Pilze von Rollo angenommen hatte, war auch er einer schönen Frau verfallen, die ihn mit diesem berauschenden Fest auch in seine eigene Sünde gezogen hatte. Doch heute sollte es anders sein – er hatte sich geschworen, nicht viel zu trinken, und ebenso hatte er sich geschworen, keine fremdartigen Pilze mehr zu probieren, die ihm irgendwer anbieten würde. Das einzige, warum er überhaupt auf dem Fest war – nun, das war Ragnar.

Er hatte den großen, blauäugigen Jarl schon lange nicht mehr alleine gesprochen – natürlich war ein Fest nicht der beste Weg, doch er hoffte, das Ragnar ihn eventuell beiseite nehmen und sich einige Momente mit ihm nehmen würde. Entschlossen biss Athelstan auf seine Unterlippe und schob sich durch zwei tanzende Frauen durch, vorbei an großen Flammen, die wie wild in der Nacht tanzten und manch schaurige Bilder an die Holzwände der Häuser warfen. Ohne jemanden anzusprechen drängte sich Athelstan schließlich bis zum Thron durch, und er hatte Glück – außer Ragnar war nur Thorstein da, der schon jetzt so betrunken aussah wie eine ganze Dorfgemeinde. Ragnar hielt auch ein Trinkhorn; es roch, es sei es gefüllt mit Met, und Athelstan setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. Als Ragnar ihn erkannte, grinste der große Vikinger und hob einen Arm zum Gruß.

„Athelstan! Ich hab schon gedacht, ich sehe dich nicht gar nicht mehr auf unseren Festen. Du brauchst etwas zu trinken.“, sagte Ragnar und drehte sich suchend nach einem Horn um; Athelstan stieß ein leises Lachen aus, während er sich auf die Stufen vor Ragnar's Thron setzte. Ihm war warm.

„Du weißt, ich trinke nicht sehr viel.“, murmelte Athelstan, doch Ragnar grunzte nur leicht zur Antwort.

„Du trinkst gefälligst einen mit mir, das ist nun einmal Brauch, ob Christ oder nicht. Sei unbesorgt, es sind auch keine Pilze drin.“

„Haha, sehr lustig.“, grummelte Athelstan und sah bedächtig dabei zu, wie Ragnar ein Horn mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit füllte. Er schluckte leicht, als Ragnar es ihm in die Hand presste und dabei ein wenig über sein Handgelenk schwappte, doch er hob das Horn und stieß sogleich mit Ragnar an.

„Na dann – auf diese Nacht!“

Der erste Schluck brannte immer, denn Athelstan – der vorher nie viel getrunken hatte – war kein besonders fester Trinker. Wie es immer war, bildete er sich bereits nach zwei Schlücken ein, schon ein wenig von dem duseligen Gefühl zu verspüren, obwohl es nicht möglich war. Ragnar lächelte Athelstan kurz an, bevor er Thorstein zunickte. „Geh doch ein wenig spielen!“, raunte er ihm zu, und Thorstein lachte und stand auf.

Athelstan umklammerte sein Horn fester und starrte einen Moment in die Tiefen seines Bechers. Wie sollte er anfangen?

Es war nicht lange her, da hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl der Hitze begonnen, dass sich jedes Mal ausbreitete, wenn Ragnar in der Nähe war oder sich mit ihm unterhielt. Zuerst hatte er es für eine bloße Reaktion gehalten, beispielsweise auf das Wetter... Ziemlich bald war ihm aber bewusst geworden, dass diese Gefühle einzig und allein von Ragnar ausgelöst worden waren, wann immer er nahe war. Egal, ob Athelstan ihn beim Baden im See beobachtet hatte (eine schwitzige Angelegenheit), oder beim Holzfällen, oder beim trainieren... immer und immer wieder war eine heiße Welle an Erregtheit in ihm hochgekocht, der er nachts mit Gebeten hatte unterdrücken wollen. Doch es hatte alles nichts geholfen. In einer Nacht hatte er sich an einen Ausschnitt aus einem Buch erinnert, dass er damals im Kloster studiert hatte – es waren bunte, äußerst verbotene Bilder darin gewesen. Bilder von Männern, die sich gegenseitig der Lust hingegeben hatten. Diese verbotenen Texte hatte Athelstan damals voller Scham und doch mit Neugierde studiert – es war ein verbotenes Buch gewesen, und doch – heute hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die Worte darin verstand. Dass auch Männer (so frevelhaft dies auch war) auch in einsamen Stunden Wärme geben konnten, denn Frauen waren laut dieser Schrift eine noch größere Sünde.

„Woran denkst du? Du wirkst abwesend.“, sagte Ragnar und nahm einen großen Zug aus seinem Horn; Athelstan blickte hoch und sah direkt in Ragnar's blaue Augen, die die seinen komplett einzunehmen schienen. Dieser Mann war einfach zu schön. Wie konnten die Götter nur zulassen, dass diese blauen Augen auf der Erde wandelten und nicht im Himmel? Athelstan blinzelte kurz und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Rand seines Horns.

„Ich habe viel in letzter Zeit nachgedacht, Ragnar. Ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl.“, antwortete Athelstan, so leise er es wagte, doch laut genug das Ragnar es hören konnte. Der große Vikinger lachte leise auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die tiefen Augen neugierig auf Athelstan gerichtet.

„Nicht ganz wohl?“, wiederholte er, und Athelstan nickte leicht.

„Einsam, um genau zu sein.“

„Gegen Einsamkeit helfen die Weiber.“, sagte Ragnar und wollte auf eine der jungen Frauen deuten, die vor dem Feuer tanzten, als Athelstan all seinen Mut zusammenfasste und Ragnar an die Hand nahm.

„Folge mir, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.“, murmelte Athelstan; Ragnar ließ sich mitziehen, auch wenn Athelstan zugeben musste, dass er doch sehr schwer war. Kein Wunder bei den Muskeln... schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und spürte sofort, wie warme Fluten an Hitze durch seinen Körper rannen. Er zog Ragnar durch einige Vorhänge und um einige Winkelungen, bis zu einem dunklen, mit nur ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten Raum, der das Zimmer eines der Kinder zu sein schien. Als Ragnar im Raum war, ließ Athelstan ihn los und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Ragnar lachte auf; es klang ganz melodisch in der Dunkelheit, und Athelstan spürte eine Gänsehaut.

„Du willst mich doch wohl nicht... Also, das ist... Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Athel...?“, begann Ragnar, doch Athelstan war zu flink gewesen; im Halbdunkel wusste er, dass sich Ragnars Augen noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war hinüber geeilt und hatte den großen Mann an den Schultern gepackt, so fest er konnte, und in einen hitzigen, heißen Kuss gezogen, der ihm in den Schwindel noch mehr in den Körper trieb als der Met.

Einen Moment entstand eine schreckliche Stille; Athelstan konnte Ragnars heißen Atem spüren, der gegen seine Lippen schlug, und er hörte sich selbst, wie er sich zittrig mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ragnar tief ausatmete.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das geben kann, Athelstan.“, raunte er, doch er bewegte seinen Körper nicht weg. Athelstan konnte die großen, muskulösen Konturen im Halbdunkeln gut erkennen, und er griff von neuem Mut gepackt an Ragnars Schultern.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen“, stieß er aus, leicht heftiger atmend als sonst, während seine Hände über Ragnar's Arme wanderten; „.. und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es begehrt habe in letzter Zeit.“

„Athelstan, ich glaube nicht, dass das gut ist... Du weißt ja nicht, worum du mich da bittest.“ Ragnars Stimme war fast wie ein Zischen, und Athelstan musste schlucken von der Hitze, die von Ragnar's Körper ausging. Auch Ragnar schien die Hitze zu spüren; seine große Hand umfasste Athelstan's Kinn mit leichter Grobheit und zog es hoch, um ihn wenigstens erahnend anzusehen.

„Doch, ich weiß es. Bitte, Ragnar. Nur einmal. Ich muss es wissen.“ Ragnar's Finger umklammerten sein Kinn fester, zogen es in einen weiteren, hitzigen, samtigen Kuss, der jedoch genügend animalische Wildheit ausstrahlte, dass Athelstan die Knie ganz weich wurden.

„Du bist mutig, mich um so etwas zu bitten. Ich kann nicht lügen, ich hab dich auch begehrt. Aber diese Lust ist ein....“, er drückte Athelstan einen weiteren, hitzigen Kuss auf; „...diese Lust ist ein unersättliches Feuer, wenn man sie einmal kostet. Überlege es dir gut, Priester.“

Im Dunkeln klang Ragnar's Stimme so viel wilder als sonst, so viel animalischer und drohender, dass Athelstan all seine Bedenken und seinen Glauben vergaß und Ragnar in einen weiteren Kuss zog, vorsichtig mit der Zunge antastete, um Einlass bat, und Ragnar gewährte es ihm. Seine Zunge fühlte sich heiß an, begehrend, und Athelstan spürte unfassbare Lust durch seinen Körper preschen. 

Ragnar's Körper drückte sich mit einem Mal fest gegen Athelstan's, drückte ihn im Dunkeln gegen die Wand und drängte sich mit grober Hitze gegen den seinen; doch egal, wie fest der Druck war, Athelstan wollte ihn erwidern und zog den großen Mann nur noch fester in das immer wilder werdende Spiel.

Er stieß ein Stöhnen aus, als er spürte, wie sich Ragnar's vom Kampf raue Hände durch die Schichten seines Oberteils schoben; er keuchte leicht auf, als Ragnar seine Hände über seine Brustwarzen gleiten ließ.

„Tu es“, stieß er aus, und Ragnar stieß ein grobes Knurren aus, während seine Hände sich daran machten, Athelstan das Oberteil vom Leib zu ziehen und seinen Hals mit bissigen Küssen zu übersäen.


End file.
